charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Two Demon Weapon
Used by the Ordo Malorum, the Level Two Demon Weapon is a powerful metallic weapon with ancient inscriptions on it that emits a deadly beam of blue light at it's targets causing them to vanish into oblivion. Attempt to Kill Bane Jessup Two demons posing as deputy sheriffs arrived at the cell of Bane Jessup and told him they were there to take him downtown to a hearing. Bane was suspicious, recalling that the hearing was supposed to be in a week. But the two sheriffs told him it was pushed ahead and they released him from his cell, and proceeded down a corridor to the entrance of the prison where a white prison van awaited. : Once outside, Bane asked if it was Litvack who sent them and then he elbowed the first demonic sheriff in the chest and fell backward. The second demonic sheriff pulled out the Level Two Demon Weapon from his back pocket and aimed it at Bane, causing a bright blue light to be emitted at Bane, but he managed to step out of the way and the light hit the first demonic sheriff in his heart causing him to vanish into spherical fire. : Bane then lunged at the second demonic sheriff causing him to fall to the groung dropping the Level Two Weapon causing it to roll under a white van. The two battled it out and Bane managed to wound the demon's face but it healed itself magically. Bane knocked the demon down and hopped in a van and sped off as the demon tried to retrieve the Weapon, but then seeing Bane was getting away, the demon tried to get into the van but he grabbed the door and Bane managed to push him back. The demon then tried to reach for the Weapon again but then another sheriff came and looked at what was going on and the demon had no choice but to leave the weapon on the ground. The Sisters Research the Weapon :Darryl Morris: "Which might explain this. I found it when we swept the prison lock this morning. It’s actually the reason why I came over. I wanted to see if it looked familiar to you." :Phoebe Halliwell: "Well, it’s definitely demonic."-Darryl and Phoebe discuss the weapon After Bane escaped from the prison, he kidnapped Prue Halliwell hoping she could help him, after which Darryl Morris showed up at Halliwell Manor hoping they could help him find out what an object was that he found. He pulled a bag from his coat and dropped the Level Two Weapon from it, explaining that he found it at a prison sweep where Bane escaped. : He handed the weapon to Piper and Phoebe automatically knew that it was demonic and Piper asked if they could keep it a while so they could determine what it was. Darryl agreed telling them he couldn't exactly turn it into evidence inventory. Piper handed the Weapon to Phoebe, triggering a premonition in which Phoebe saw Prue sitting on a chair being bound by Bane Jessup. Litvack Sees the Demon Lose the Weapon :Litvack: " I saw what you saw. How he used you to kill the other. How he got away, how you lost the weapon..." :Servant: "Wait, wait, wait. What?! You lost the weapon?" - Litvack reveals he saw the weapon being lost The demonic sheriff returned to his boss, Litvack's lair where he explained what had happened and Litvack place his hand a top the demon's head and he saw the entire event play at where Bane tricked the demon into vanquishing the other demon and how he lost the Weapon under the van. A servant was angered by the loss of the Weapon and Litvack then destroyed the demon sheriff in a fiery blaze. He then told his servant to retrieve the lost Weapon. Leo Reveals to the Sisters That It's a Weapon :Leo: "It’s a weapon." :Phoebe: "Are you kidding me, it’s a weapon?" :Leo: "One that can only be activated by a demon. From what I remember, it’s handed out by a specific upper level demon to those who work for him." :Phoebe: "What do you mean upper level?" :Leo: "There’s a hierarchy of demons. They try to work their way up by destroying good, promoting evil. Whoever issued this particular weapon is very important."-Leo discusses the Weapon with Piper and Phoebe After searching the Book of Shadows for anything regarding the Weapon, Piper and Phoebe could not find anything and when Leo Wyatt appeared he informed them that it was a Weapon, to Phoebe's surprise, and he explained it is assigned to specific servants hired by upper-level demons and that whoever issued it must be very important. Phoebe took the Weapon back, realizing that it was the only clue to help find Prue and she went back to the Book to search again. Locating the Weapon in the Book of Shadows Phoebe proceeded to the Attic where she found an entry describing the Weapon. She read from the entry "A weapon issued by level two demons..." but then the pages flipped to an entry on Mariners, which was tied to a spell cast by Phoebe to help Piper choose between Leo and Dan Gordon, ultimately however, it was a clue that helped them find Prue. Prue and Bane are Attacked with the Weapon When Bane capture Prue, he took her to a house that was being constructed in Bodega Bay, he tied her up at first but then decided to untie her. Litvack's servant appeared in the house, holding a Level Two Weapon and he blasted it at Bane and Prue but they managed to avert it's laser, the demon fired again but Prue managed to deviate it with her power of Telekinesis sending back at the servant and it hit the wall. As the servant looked away, Prue blasted him through the window causing him to retreat and run off. Bane Kills Litvack After the attack, Piper and Phoebe located Prue and Bane, realizing signs sent to them were about Prue's location. They brought Bane back to Halliwell Manor where Litvack appeared to him, telling him to come to his lair or he would kill Prue. : Bane and the three sisters travelled to Litvack's Lair, an old Mausoleum that required Bane to change the nines on it to sixes by turning the nine's upside down. The door opened and Bane entered, where he saw Litvack sitting on a throne like chair. As Bane entered, Litvack's servant was holding a Level Two Weapon. As Litvack talked to Bane, the servant shone the beam from the Weapon at him, ready to blast him at any given time. : Bane told Litvack that he was hoping he would spare him if he returned the Weapon but Litvack said it would take much more than the Weapon. Bane yelled "now" and Piper reached her hand in trying to freeze Litvack and his servant, but Litvack oly pretended to be frozen and as the sisters moved toward him to try to take the Weapon away, Litvack moved away, telling him he is immune to witches' powers. : As Litvack created an immense fire ball, Prue told Piper to unfreeze Bane and when she did, Bane went to the servant who's Weapon was ready to be aimed and went behind the servant, aiming the Weapon at Litvack. Litvack turned around and as Prue said "tell the Source we said hi", Bane fired the Weapon at Litvack, causing the blue beam to shoot at him, hitting him in the chest and his own weapon hit the servant as well. The Weapons fire at one another, vanquishing both demons in puffs of fire. The Book of Shadows The entry found by Phoebe in the Book of Shadows contained an illustration of the Weapon in the center of the page with a short description above that read: This an example of a type of weapon used by Level Two Demons. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Artifacts Category: Season 2